A busbar assembly for attachment to printed circuit board (PCB) assemblies is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,826. In this arrangement two individual busbars are attached to opposing sides of a support member. This support member is affixed to a printed circuit board by connecting members of the support member that are engaged with receptacle cavities in the printed circuit board. The busbars are secured to the support member by pins. These pins engage apertures in the support member and are flattened into a head to secure the pin and busbar in place. This busbar assembly must be complete before the overall assembly is attached to the PCB. The assembly is rigid and allows no or little flexibility in the assembly process.